Immortal Hero
by Nate Eaton
Summary: Zelda has seen a terrible future of Hyrule in her dreams as of late. In order for Hyrule to be safe, Zelda gifts Link the rest of the Triforce to become an immortal hero. One to protect Hyrule for all of time. But along the journey, who said he couldn't pick up a few girls? How will Link return? But the real question is. Who is going to bring with him? Link X Massive harem!


**Hello, world!**

 **I know, I know. Nate how could you!? You make** _ **another**_ **harem story instead of posting chapter five for Pantheon Harem: Greece!? What blasphemy is this?! I was promised greek goddess harems not some video game harem shit!**

 **And you know what I say to that? It's perfectly reasonable. But here we have a problem… Chapter five of Pantheon Harem: Greece… Is only halfway done. And I'm going to need one more week to finish the damn story before my mind explodes. But I can't just leave you with nothing for a week, so here we are with a Legend of Zelda harem story. And I'm serious about this. I'm pulling the most** _ **massive**_ **harem. In** _ **any**_ **legend of Zelda stories to date.**

 **Here's why.**

 **Harem stories are on the rise right now. There is at least one new one a day. And I can proudly say I'm a part of that. But I've noticed a decline is some of the stories** _ **I**_ **like. And I can assume a few of you like some of the stuff I like too.**

 **But we can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs waiting for the satisfaction of someone** _ **else**_ **to write these stories! My brothers and sisters who enjoy harem stories. We must come together and rise above all the others! To show what we appreciate the most about our respective fandoms! Now are you with Me? I said are you with me!?**

 **Inspirational speeches about harems aside, There are literally** _ **no**_ **Legend of Zelda harem fanfictions right now. And it's such prime real estate! In Ocarina of time alone there are** _ **four**_ **women after Link!** _ **FOUR!**_ **It's insane that barely anyone has taken notice of what a harem story is as it is happening right in front of them!**

" **But Nate!" You exclaim. "Legend of Zelda takes place throughout hundreds of years! How are you going to get Link all the girls if he's only a Hylian?!" And that my friends is a good question. Originally, I was going to have it be a high school AU. You know? Everyone is already there and I don't need to explain how on earth literally twenty chicks are after Link.**

 **But I was all like "Screw that!" I want** _ **Link**_ **you know the one. With a big sword and bright blue shield. Weird triangle thing on his left hand. Yeah! That one! And that's where we are today. As you will see… How Link… Becomes Immortal…**

 **You heard me right! This is a story of time travel! Adventure! And a bunch of chicks all converging after finally finding** _ **their**_ **hero. Who will win his heart in the end? Or will the harem succeed?**

 **Adding a harem list at the end of the chapter. Some are obvious and will already be revealed but others… Ooh, boy, do I have quite a few plans to get as many Legend of Zelda waifus in as I possibly can. MUHAHAHAHA!**

 **Do be warned. This story will not follow the official timeline. It will have a single timeline of its own. Nothing gets split from Link losing or like that. It all happens in one big line of time. Things will be out of order for the most part. But the timeline will start to change** _ **only**_ **after the events of Ocarina of time. Anything before that game in the official timeline is set in stone. And you'll see why.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this story as I did starting it up. It might be a while for another chapter but who cares? It's twenty nineteen and I can do whatever I want! Muhahaha!**

* * *

/Hyrule castle, Ocarina of time\

He had done it. He had finally beaten the evil that tormented this land for seven long years. He finally gets to see the love of his life once again. He relished in the fact that he would be able to see her smile once again. He would do it all over again if it meant seeing Zelda again.

After he had escaped Hyrule castle after its collapse. He had enjoyed just a little time of peace he was given. He was laying on Hyrule field, a place that used to be riddled with monsters small and large. That would kill anyone who would dare enter its territory. But now, after the demon king was gone. It was once again, peaceful.

The blonde princess lied next to him. An odd position for a figure of royalty. But hey, Link wasn't one to judge. He just wanted to be happy. Happy with his princess. As the birds flew by and Epona ran in the freed field, for once in his life, Link felt safe.

His eyes started to blink. Slowly but surely the blinks became longer as sleep started to overcome him. But he had nothing to worry about. The evil was defeated and nothing could take him away from the happy times.

Soon enough, the hero of time started to snore. And as one would not expect. Zelda opened one of her eyes to look at the sleeping hero. She had a mixture of a smile and frown on her face.

She didn't want to do this. But it was for the sake of Hyrule. Link was too strong to be left here to live out his days in peace. Hyrule needed a hero. And if she needed to sacrifice the love of her life to save the rest of Hyrule. Then Zelda could not hesitate. 'Impa, Link is asleep. Prepare the ritual. Time is of the essence,' Zelda silently sent a message to her bodyguard. One of the last known sheikah members alive and well.

The silver-haired bodyguard appeared in a flash of smoke next to Zelda. 'Are you sure you wish to do this princess? We could still wait a bit to explain what is going to happen. He loves you Zelda, and you love him. Why must you send him away?' The sheikah warrior questioned.

'If I do not do this now, it will never happen. If I spend more time with my beloved hero. Then I fear I may put the future of Hyrule at risk. And I cannot let that happen… Even if it means sacrificing my love for Link, then I must.' Zelda answered.

Impa gave a small bow to the young princess. 'As you wish princess Zelda.' and with that. Impa disappeared in a puff of smoke.

/Somewhere underneath Hyrule castle\

Link's eyes shot open. The hero of time tried to lurch forward. Emphasis on the word _tried_. He could only lift his head as both his wrists and ankles were strapped down in heavy iron chains. Looking above him he saw what could be only described as a lid. He tried to lift his wrists but to no avail. The master sword laying directly on his chest. As if by some sort of magic, it would not move from his chest no matter how much he tried to move it.

The green-garbed hero looked around. For once in his life, he was scared beyond belief. Surrounding him were all seven sages. Most of them were crying or were on the verge of doing so. Zelda looked absolutely devastated. Ruto was practically bawling. And Saria, she tried to keep a stiff upper lip but her tears revealed everything.

"W-What in the name of Hyrule is happening?!" The hero yelled out. The seven sages continued to chant some sort of spell as the hero noticed the lid above him slowly started to lower. "Z-Zelda? What is happening?" Link asked nervously.

"I… I am sorry Link. We must do this… For the sake of Hyrule's future. I, the princess of Hyrule declare you, the hero of time to forever be Hyrule's guardian, for all of the kingdom's prosperity. You may only return when you're task is complete. This is for the good of Hyrule." Zelda began to chant, a single tear fell down her eye.

"What in the goddesses name's are saying? I'm supposed to be protecting _you_! Not Hyrule in the future! Let someone else do it! Please! Zelda let me be with you! I-I love-" Link was cut off as not pain, but more of a soothing feeling ran through his left hand.

Link used whatever power he had left to lift his left hand. And on the back of it, were three bright glowing triangles in the shape of a pyramid. "T-The Triforce… By the goddesses… Zelda!? What have you done!?" The hero of time croaked as he tried to look at the princess.

"I have wished upon the Triforce to forever keep you alive until your job is done. To protect Hyrule. But promise me this Link, one day. Will you please return to me?" She sounded as if the woman was begging.

"Yes! Yes of course princess! I'll do whatever it takes to return to you! I'll save Hyrule forever if that's what it takes!" Link barked as the lid was about to cover him. The sages chant was slowing as the princess smiled.

"I look forward to your return… My hero…"

The lid slowly shut and Link screamed in a mix of sorrow and rage. Why would they do this? Why must they put him in a coffin? Slowly, a blue liquid started to seep into the hero's prison. The hero tried to break free one last time but he could not muster the strength and soon. Once again. Darkness overtook the hero of time's vision.

Zelda shuddered as she looked at the coffin. A hand on her shoulder spun her around. She assumed it would be Impa their to comfort her. Instead, a sharp stinging sensation hit her face as the Zora princess slapped Zelda across the face.

"Princess!" Impa cried out.

"That's the least you should get for taking away my prince." The water sage spat as she stormed away from the underground room.

Nabooru was close behind her as the Gerudo woman gave the princess a harsh stare. "It was a mistake to take away my savior from me…" Nabooru also ran out of the room as Saria ran up to the princess and hugged her waist.

"Promise me Link will come back." Saria looked up at the princess, a few tears running down her face. "Promise me my love will return to us," Saria begged.

Impa was the one to pat the Kokiri on the head. "Do not worry sage of the forest. Link is a stubborn lad, I doubt he would dare try _not_ to return to us. Take my word, it may take another seven years, but Link will be back…" The sage of shadow took Saria away from the room.

A pat on the princess's shoulder nearly made her jump out of her skin. Instead of a slap to the face, it was Darunia chuckling at the princess's little scare. He soon stopped as his usual smile turned into a stern expression. "Princess… I would like to tell you that the blueprints for the guardian are complete. Give us a little more time and they will be watching the kid 24/7 for at least a couple hundred years.

Zelda's frown turned into a small smile. "Good… We don't want Link dying before he could even complete his mission."

"No my princess… No, we wouldn't…"

/Hyrule castle, five hundred years later\

LInk's eyes shot open once again. But this time, in complete darkness. The sounds of what seemed to be a pickaxe were heard as if someone or _something_ was slowly digging his way towards him. Whatever that blue goo was, it was gone now, it seemed it disintegrated the chains as they were now gone. The thing was, Link was naked. Head to toe.

"That's going to be a problem…" The hero sighed out loud as he pushed the casket open. The stone creaking and soon, he was able to lift the lid off and shove it to the side. The hero sat up as if he had taken a one hundred year nap. He stretched as much as he could. The aches and pains slowly disappearing so the hero could get a look around.

Set in front of some sort of alter was his green garb in front of him. The hero of time smiles as he quickly covered himself up. Slipping on a belt Link sighed. He looked around, and past the altar was a pedestal. Which held the bane of evil.

"The master sword…" Link said happily as he walked towards the large longsword. Grasping it in both hands he started to pull. And with not a few seconds past he pulled the great sword from its prison and raised it towards the sky. Usually, a beam of sunlight would strike it. But since Link was in an underground dungeon, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Our champions!" Came a voice. Link spun around looking for the source. Only to come across the sealed door. "There is one more room in the ruins! Would you like us to open it?" The voice came again. It sounded… Oddly… _Hylian._

"Let us hope _he_ is in there." Came a gruff voice. He sounded like a more cocky Darunia. Link shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah right!" Came a much more cocky voice. "As if this 'hero of Hyrule' actually exists! It's all just some myth made up by the Hylians to give them hope! And besides! We totally don't need this hero! I could beat the calamity all by myself!"

"Tsk, as if Revali! You couldn't beat a cucko without our help." came a much more female voice.

Link practically had his ear to the stone door by now. After hearing the voice Link pondered for a second. "Nabooru?" Link asked aloud. Making all sounds on the other side of the door stop.

"U-Um, what was that?" A much younger female voice called out.

Link mentally cursed himself. Of course, it wasn't Nabooru! By the signs of it Link may as well been in there for hundreds of years! What if these were grave robbers that had come to try and steal the master sword?

Of course, no one could actually _steal_ it. But still! "W-Was that a g-g-g-ghost!?" Came the cocky voice sounding not so cocky anymore.

"Shut it Revali! There are no ghosts in here! It was probably some rat… Daruk, be a dear and bust down that door will you?" Came the older female voice again.

"Why of course!" was the gruff voice's response as Link looked back in horror. He ran behind the coffin and hid as the beast destroyed the door and four sets of footprints entered.

"What the…" The now named Daruk's voice went quiet.

"U-Urbosa! T-The tomb! I-It's open!" The meek female voice called out.

"And the hero's garbs!" Called out Revali

Urbosa stayed silent until from what link could hear, she walked up to the pedestal of the master sword. "And so is the bane of evil…" She said barely above a whisper.

"Guards! Make sure no one leaves the entrance" Cried Daruk as the guards saluted.

'There goes me sneaking out of here…' Link mentally sighed. 'I guess I've got no other choice…' Link stood up. "What a pain!" He called out making the four champions whip their heads around. All of them reached for their weapon.

"Who are you?" Cried the red zora.

"Who am I? Good question. Because I… Am the hero of time…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Pffft!" Revali started to laugh as he clutched his feathery stomach. "Y-You can't be serious! This dork is 'the hero of time'? What kind of joke is this!" Revali fell on the floor, kicking his legs in the air.

"Guards! Arrest this grave robber!" Daruk called out as Link sighed, his moment to shine was ruined. He just dropped the master sword on the ground as two guards came towards him. One of which had a pair of handcuffs while the other pointed a spear to his throat.

"That's about the welcome home I was expecting." Link sighed once more as he was dragged off to the new castle dungeon.

/One week later, new Hyrule dungeon\

Link sat cross-legged. There wasn't much else one could do in a dungeon with both your wrists chained to the floor. He had made numerous escape attempts after they made the mistake of just putting him in a simple cell. Now, he got his own floor of the dungeon, supposedly inescapable. "For now…" Link chuckled to himself.

"I can't believe it. Supposed hero of Hyrule gets arrested after sleeping for over one hundred or so years."

"Apparently it was five hundred years mister hero." Came a recognizable voice. Link looked up to the Gerudo woman.

"Urbosa! How long has it been? A week since you arrested me?" Link tried to banter.

"Shut your trap kid! Answer my questions and you might not get executed." Urbosa tried to intimidate him as she sat on the opposite side of the wide iron front of the cell.

"Scary~" Link cooed at the bronze-skinned amazoness. To which the Gerudo champion rolled her eyes. The hero merely closed his eyes waiting for whatever interrogation that was about to happen.

"What's your name?" Urbosa started.

"Link, the hero of time protector of the Zora's, friend of the Gorons and Kokiri warrior." Link replied.

"Yeah right." Urbosa barked.

"Whatever you say…" Link answered as Urbosa went on.

"What was the trick you used?" Urbosa asked rather politely.

Link opened an eye and leaned back as far as he could. "What trick?"

Urbosa punched the bars in anger. "The trick you used to lift the master sword dumbass! Daruk can't even pick it off the ground from where you left it! So what trick did you use to pick it up!?" Urbosa interrogated.

"I didn't use one." Link replied fast.

"W-What?"

"I said. I. Didn't. Use. A. Trick!" Link said.

"Impossible! You can't be the hero of Hyrule! You're just some grave robber!" Urbosa barked.

"Then how did I get past a sealed door that's been sealed for how many years you said?"

"Five hundred years…" Yeah, Link hasn't gotten over the fact that he's five hundred years in the future. And the fact is… He has no idea how he's going to get back. His Ocarina is missing and all he has was the Master Sword. Which is still in the dungeon.

"Yeah… five hundred years. Do you really think I would be able to break into a door like that? _And_ pull out the master sword?" Link had practically flipped the tables.

"...Impossible… This is impossible!" Urbosa stood up with her hands to her head. "Oh, my goddesses! We locked up the hero of time! The champions of Hyrule locked up the hero of time!" Urbosa screeched. She quickly sprinted off. And a distant clatter was heard as Urbosa grabbed the keys.

Urbosa came back with a ring of keys. Her tough demeanor disappearing as she fumbled with the keys to open the door. And soon enough she had gotten the door and Link's handcuffs off.

Rubbing his wrists, Link stood up and bowed to Urbosa "Thanks. I appreciate you not torturing me or anything." Link chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Making the Gerudo woman blush.

"I should be the one who is sorry! We locked you up." Urbosa bowed as she led Link out of the prison.

Near the entrance of the castle's prison stood the three other champions. "How did it go Urbosa? Did the little punk squeal yet- Why the hell is he out of the dungeon!" Revali more or less squawked.

"He was telling the truth Revali! This is _the_ Link! You know, the hero of time?" Urbosa showed off the hero who was waving at the three. Mipha had a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened to epic proportions. Daruk's jaw had comically dropped to the floor as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"What! This scrawny brat is the hero of time!" Revali declared.

"Hmph, let me show you. Gerudo lady, can you take me to the ruins?" Link turned to Urbosa.

"It's Urbosa not 'Gerudo lady'," Urbosa answered.

"Whoops! Sorry! But still, I'd like my sword back if you don't mind." Link chuckled making the other champions chuckle along other than Revali.

"You may have fooled the other champions you grave robber! But you'll never fool me!" Revali squawked as Urbosa smacked him upside the head.

"Follow me Link, I'll take you to the ruins," Mipha answered as she led Link towards the downtrodden castle.

"Thanks! You probably guessed but I'm Link! What's your name?" Link gave a big grin as he stuck out his hand.

"M-Mipha. I'm Mipha the princess of the Zora. It is a pleasure to meet you Link" Pipha stuck out her webbed hand and shook it.

"I'm Daruk! Champion of the Gorons!" Butted in the brute of the group.

"And that one's Revali. He's the bird brain that got picked to be the champion of the Rito." Urbosa gestured to the Rito who only "Harumphed" in response.

"A-And together with the princess of Hyrule, we make the champions chosen to defeat calamity Ganon." Mipha finished.

"Princess? As in Princess Zelda?" Link asked.

"The one and only! Her beauty exceeds all other maidens combined if I say so myself!" Daruk answered.

"...I see… Well, here we are!" Link stopped in front of the doors to the ruins. The four champions stopped behind him as the guards next to the door saluted the five warriors. All of whom nodded their heads back to them.

In the center of the room was the master. Unmoved from the previous spot where Link had dropped it. His hero garbs were back on the pedestal. The hero of time walked forward and grabbed the sword. Lifting it up swiftly from the ground. Much to the surprise of the four champions. Link turned to see the four champions watch in awe.

"Well, I'll be damned. The runt really is the hero of time." Revali stated.

"Ha Ha! We will have to see if he has gotten rusty in the ring! I want to face this hero of time!" Daruk replied.

"Very impressive Link. But, before we can have you and Daruk brawl it out. It is imperative we inform not only the princess but the king as well. I know they were on a diplomatic mission with Zoras. But I do believe they will be back shortly." Urbosa said as Mipha nodded.

"Well… Before that… Can you guys turn around? I'd rather not be in these rags any longer then I have to be…" Link said scratching the back of his head. Making the four champions laugh as they turned around and shut the doors behind them.

The hero of time sighed. It will be one hell of a journey. But he'll return to his princess and his time no matter what it takes...

* * *

 **Whoo! What a twist! Link is thrown back in time to our first game. And I decided to start out with a banger! Breath of the Wild! The poor bastard will have to deal with more time traveling than ever! And wait! There will be even** _ **more**_ **time travel! You heard me right! So get ready Link! It'll be a doozy for our hero.**

 **Now, a harem List.**

 **Princess Zelda (Ocarina of time)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Princess Mipha**

 **Urbosa**

 **Princess Midna (original form)**

 **Paya**

 **Nabooru**

 **Impa**

 **Saria**

 **Princess Ruto**

 **Malon**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Wow! That's a lot of unknowns! And more may come in the future! My beta and I will be doing our best to make the greatest Legend of Zelda harem fanfiction to date! So let's look into what the future will hold with this fic.**

 **Like Fixed Friendships this was a saved story started that as I needed to post something this Saturday Immortal Hero came up as it was something saved that I could use in the future. If I don't have a finished chapter for Family Ties or Pantheon Harem: Greece, Immortal Hero will be my go to for a back up story.**

 **So do expect random updates on this story. But it will return I promise you! This a great story Idea for the future. Now I'm trying to balance quite a few stories on my plate. But I hope you can enjoy what is to come!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nate**


End file.
